ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Genocide King
Title: Anti Ultra Monster Appearance A large Godzilla shaped monster, Genocide King stands with most Ultras being eye level to his chest or stomach. He has the body of Destroyah, the arms of Hyper Zettons (with actual hands under the spikes) and a pair of jet engines on his wings. He has six pairs of small lights for eyes, a mouth full of fangs and spike mace on its long tail. History Created by a vindictive invader whose race was wiped out, it was intended to be the Ultimate, anti Ultra Weapon. It was created using the DNA and essence of some of the most powerful of monsters that even Ultras fear; Zetton, Death King, Birdon, Bemstar and others. Combine with its bioweapon biology, it is an incredible powerful and dangerous monster. However, in a great battle, the Ultras attacked its home world and slew it creator. Unable to kill the beast, the monster was sealed away by Gigas, Torrent and Tori. The sealed form of the monster was lost during the battle, but somehow fell to Earth during the ancient times, where it became known as the Dragon Pearl. Powers and Abilities * Fireballs: Genocide King can fire balls of plasma from its mouth. These attacks are high density and each one can cause a mushroom cloud explosion. * Fangs: Possessing Death King's Fangs, it can pierce Ultra flesh, said fangs also possess Birdon's poison. * Zetton Claws: On their own the can injure an Ultra due to Genocide King's great strength and the gravity energy they radiate. With the floral pattern on its chest it can absorb beam attacks and fire them back from its claws. ** Gravity Beam: Genocide King can fire purple bolts of gravity energy. * Wings: Its wings can lift it in the air and generate hurricane force winds. With its jet engines, it can out fly any normal Ultra. While they give it speed, it flies via anti-gravity and can even fly to other planets. * Armor: Genocide King's hide can withstand any typical Specium Ray and most Ultra Beams. It could survive being thrown in the sun. * Over Gravity Beam: Death King's strongest attack, but this form is fired as a sphere. It is fired form the bony floral pattern on its chest. * Strength: Genocide King is so strong, it can overpower most red and red form Ultras with ease * Ultra Sense: Genocide King can sense and pick up on Ultras, even when in a human form. Only a human host can escape its sensors. It naturally goes after any Ultra it can sense, unless a more powerful one is nearby. * Monster Command: Genocide King's roar can take control of untamed, and very violent monsters. It cannot control anything stronger than itself however. Trivia * It is inspired by Death King, Hyper Zetton and Destroyah * He is also based on the concept of the Final Monster * It was not among Meridas' monster army, as even she feared she couldn't control it. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:SolZen321 Category:Final Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju